Talk:Willa the Unpleasant
removed "energy denial is an effective....", E-denial asctually has little to no real effect on him. You'd need several mesmers spamming denial skills to effectively shut him down, and this in it's self is not an effective means of defeating him. I have beaten that mission with my mesmer, and belive me, diversion is infinately better than any form of e-denial. The point is not can, Razorfish, the point is does. Have you tried energy denial with Willa? I have and it does nothing. The guy has like 200 energy or +10 energey regeneration. He never runs out "quickly" as a result of energy denial. If you have done it yourself, then change the language to "does" instead of "can." If you have not, then I will take out the notes because this is not a secion on general spell-caster killing techniques. --Karlos 22:01, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, I have defeated Willa using an energy denial + degen build (Ranger), and it was undoubtedly the energy denial skills that played a crucial role in "whittling" down Willa relatively quickly (I was running the entire mission with henchies, so you could say that it was an isolated experiment); It wasn't as "fast" as I've experienced with my domination mesmer (that time, Willa just dropped in less than 20 seconds), but it was surprisingly effective (I could tell it was working because Willa's spellcasting was far more spaced out than it normally is and he never cast Aura of Faith again after I started draining him down). And um...what's wrong with Diversion? Works pretty well for stopping Willa from casting Orison. Interrupts can DEFINITELY hit Orison (I've done it before, to my embarassment), but the spell just recharges so quickly (2s) that it's not worth interrupting. Diversion adds 50-something seconds to the recharge time of the next spell cast, so that is a more effective way to stop Willa (or any monk for that matter) from healing. Meteor Storm doesn't interrupt per-se, but it keeps Willa knocked down and unable to cast for ~2s for each hit. Not terribly effective, but there are worse spells.--Razorfish 07:06, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I tried Chaos Storm and Energy drain to much less success than yours, but then again, I had humans party members. You know how they are when it comes to hitting the same target. :) I put diversion back. Meteor shower is the great false hope with Willa. It pounds him up good, then it takes WAAAY too long to recharge. :( ::Interrupting Orison is like trying to catch a fly with your hand when you have a swatter. It's crafty, but pointless. :) Cry of Frustration recharges in 20 seconds, Power spike in like 30, so overall, you'd waste your interrupt while he'd get his Orison back in 2 secs. --Karlos 09:59, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Yep, my E/Me has dropped 3 Meteor Storms in a row on Willa before and could not kill him that way :( With respect to an energy denial build, some skills that come to mind for a R/Me are: Debilitating Shot (10e), Energy Burn (9e), Power Leak (22e), Guilt (12e), Chaos Storm (6e per spell), Ether Feast (5e), Energy Tap (13e), Oath Shot (for recharging all your energy draining skills immediately). The problem there is mainly finding enough energy to keep invoking all those skills (would probably need a +energy weapon set) :) I used a lesser hybrid, since I wanted to actually do some damage as well, but I am pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to defeat Willa without the energy draining skills (despite having the advantage of henchies who actually follow target calls :)).--Razorfish 10:57, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I took out the elaboration of how a emser worth his salt can interrupt orison, not relevant since the sentence before says it doesn't matter. I took out the top about Arcan Thievery as it's pretty random. You MIGHT steal a useful spell, or you might not. Mesmers have a lot more sure fire way than this making this an FYI. This is about the most effective methods, not a possible method. --Karlos 14:44, 6 November 2005 (EST) ---- "If Willa has another boss with him, consider taking out the other boss first. Willa is not strong enough to take out your monks, but the other boss might be." :I have to take issue with this "tip". If Willa can heal the other boss just as effectively as he can heal himself, and if the other boss has higher armor than Willa, then isn't it better to take out Willa first, since he would go down faster? --Euler278 15:22, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. If you go for the other boss first, you are likely in for a long fight. --Wil 15:35, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::I disagree, I don't know if he does not use Aura of Faith on others he tries to heal or what, but he does not heal others as potently and infinitely as he heals himself. Also, most mursaat bosses seem to take the same amount of damage (from spells at least). They either all have the same armor level or the same damage reduction. Fireball does 21 damage against Willa or a warrior boss. --Karlos 05:04, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Skills confirmed with SoC. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:59, 15 February 2006 (CST) ---- An easy way to kill Willa is by interrupting the Aura of Faith. This will render CoP useless and conditions/hexes will do much more damage. --Gumby 13:28, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Wait a minute... What's so hard about this boss that he has his own Bestiary tips talk page? :S I always found him and Coventina the Matron easy...they're not much different from other Monk bosses. True, if you get a Monk boss in THK you're royally screwed, but elsewhere it's not a big deal really. Entropy 20:25, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Paired with a second boss this one is harder than most. Not that I would care, but not everyone is so good with the game. -- (talk) 20:27, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Alright, I'll shut up then. >< Entropy 20:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::D -- (talk) 20:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) huh? Umm.. Mursaat should either be described as it or at a stretch a single gender but it changes gender throughout the article :I'm pretty sure that it's all "she" now. The name slightly resembles that of a female, and most monk roles are subconsciously perceived as female. It's also a bit more... affectionate, like calling a boat "she." I'd suggest keeping it. DancingZombies 11:23, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::The graphical model is arguably male, but that hasn't stopped them before. Besides, knowing nothing about Mursaat biology, how can we identify their gender based on a model? If the name is percieved as feminine, then it's safe to assume the character it belongs to was intended to be female. --Valentein 09:08, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::it says he now and the name sounds like a girl's name to me. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) just random thought that you shouldnt care about Well... if you go with Arcane Larceny + Arcane Thievery, and rely on those a lot, you could bring Echo and Arcane Echo, for 4 "Arcane Thievery" and if you are really lucky (1/4 or 1/5?) you might disable every monk skill she has. :P Just a random thought you shouldn't care about. ^^ :Broad Head Arrow ;p — Skuld 10:39, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::True, but for prophecies only you might still want to use 3 "Arcane Thievery" by echoing. :P :::the echo thing won't work. I've used both thieving skills and gotten the same skill from one player before. you could wind up disabling 4 skills, or disable 1 skill 4 times, adding no time to the disabling. Although, the improved Simple Thievery should be able to stop Orison of healing easily, and effectively, for some time. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 00:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Or just use Diversion. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 01:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Power Block "Competent use of Power Block can shut Willa down." Ok, this isn't really that helpfull IMO. It should say something like "Using Power Block on Aura of Faith prevents her from using CoP, and she will then lose a heal and have no hex/self-condition removal." or something like that, and mention Orison is still there. Atleast clarify what "competent use of Power Block" is, becuase not everyone might know. :I think it means to power block orison of healing, then its easy. Lord of all tyria 12:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::That's not true at all, if your party depends on hexes and conditions to cause damage. If that's the case, then disabling AoF (and at the same time CoP) would be MUCH better than disabling Orison. Using my above post and this as reason, I wrote a quick note on how Power Block would best be used depending on your team's strategy. Any other thoughts? Monk Counters Enchantment removal, backfire, blackout, soul leech, distracting shot, shroud of silence... the list goes on and on. How can you people have a problem with this? If you know you might be facing a powerful monk, then bring skills that will help you kill a powerful monk. It really isn't that hard. I have never had trouble with any of the missions with the mursaat because I bring the appropriate counters. Try it, it really will make things a whole lot easier on you. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 18:49, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Natural resistance and the fact that bosses recharge skills faster than us. 76.80.114.221 10:01, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::I meant they cast faster than us. 76.80.114.221 10:04, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::I don't have much trouble with this boss either: But I'd like to point out that it is valid to simply walk past Willa. Nothing is forcing you to necessarily kill him/her. --Foblove 05:06, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Gotta feel sorry for him... He was one of the most annoying monk bosses in game (even with all the counters nowadays), and then Anet nuke his elite's effectiveness for him and reduce his armor in 1 patch... 09:54, 17 August 2008 (UTC)